The invention relates to a pan lid made of glass having a lid handle attached on the surface thereof directed outwards, the lid handle being connected to the glass surface via an adhesive connection.
In the state of the art, it is known to attach handles to a pan lid, for example by means of screws or also by means of bolts. Generally such handles are configured as handle knobs or the like which have a rotationally symmetrical design, the attachment being effected centrally.
The handle can also be configured as a bow-type handle, it then being required to attach the latter to the pan lid at at least two attachment points in order to achieve a positionally secure arrangement and mounting and a non-rotatable attachment.
Normally, connecting the handles, i.e. both of the bow-type handle and of the handle knobs, which are also termed boss, is effected in the form of a screw connection.
In particular for the material combination of glass lid and stainless steel handle, difficulties arise however in the state of the art. In order to connect a stainless steel handle, for example in the form of a knob, to a glass lid, it is necessary firstly to introduce a boring into the glass surface in order then to guide the knob, which is provided with a screw, through the boring. Normally, the screw which is guided through the boring is screwed together with a nut. If a bow-type handle is provided, then of course two holes must be introduced so that then both can be attached by the screws guided through the holes.
It is hereby disadvantageous in particular:                an additional operation is then necessary in the glass machining in order to introduce the holes        the penetrating screw which conducts heat well leads to a hot handle        the position of the holes is associated with a high tolerance because of the typical properties of glass        the screw/nut on the inside of the lid represents a raised portion at which dirt can easily be trapped        in addition to the nut, also a sealing element which prevents a throughflow of steam during cooking is necessary, in order to separate the handle thermally and to prevent the accumulation of condensed water in/on the handle and in order to prevent water accumulating in the dishwasher due to unsealed places and dripping out when being taken out of the dishwasher.        